The Wedding Bride
Recap Future Ted discusses with his children how everyone in their thirties tends to have "baggage," which then manifests itself in Ted's mind when he discovers it, and labeled baggage is shown onscreen. He talks about dating a girl named Royce who seems to have no baggage, despite several false starts in his apartment. The gang discuss their own baggage; even Marshall has baggage - he is just too nice and trusting. Ted then sees a new movie called The Wedding Bride with Royce and discovers it is based on his relationship with Stella and was written by Tony, the man Stella left him for, and his character, "Jed Mosely," is portrayed in a negative light (and one of the actors is even heard to call him "Ted Mosby" at the end of the film). He points out several of the aspects which were initially romantic, but twisted so that he comes off as a jerk. Royce also helps him realize that he has his own baggage: being left at the altar. His friends also tell him that he should tell Royce the truth, but Ted believes he can ignore it despite the movie becoming the 5th highest grossing movie of all time. Ted becomes angry and upset as the movie goes on to become a hit, and when Royce's friends talk about going to see the film again he finally snaps and walks out on her. Marshall ultimately helps him cope with it, reminding Ted that he is fundamentally a nice guy. Ted rushes to the cinema where Royce is again watching the film and admits the film was based on his being left at the altar. He kisses Royce in front of the screen displaying a kiss scene from The Wedding Bride and takes her back to his apartment for pancakes. Royce then reveals her "baggage" - left at the altar three times, has a gambling addiction, and shares a bed with her brother. Ted asks her to leave. Continuity *The fictional movie The Wedding Bride is first mentioned in . The website and theatrical poster for the said movie was also displayed in the episode. *The movie version of Stella is seen in an arcade which resembles Kiddie Fun Land. In , Ted proposes to the real Stella in an arcade. *The movie version of Stella could be seen wearing the same dress that the real Stella wore in . *In the trailer, Jed Mosely is said to be "such a douchebag". This refers to his real-life counterpart, Ted, who was on several occasions called a " " himself, such as in and . *Both Robin and Ted display their habit of saluting phrases that sound like military ranks (such as "Major Baggage"), as first seen in . *The movie re-writes several key moments from Ted and Stella's relationship to make Ted out to be the bad guy, including Ted's proposal in , their two-minute date in , and Ted inviting Tony to the wedding in . *Flashbacks to other scenes in previous episodes are also seen, including Ted and Stella kissing on the couch in , and Ted bringing Tony and Lucy to the wedding and Tony and Stella on the barge in . *The notion of a person having a "but..." was previously discussed in . *This is not the first time that a member of the group unintentionally helped robbers ransack an apartment; Barney and Robin had helped several people "move out" of their apartment as part of completing the Murtaugh list in . *Barney has always had an issue with women in their 30s. This was shown previously in , , and . * introduced the fact that Barney sees films' intended antagonists as protagonists, as he does here in saying that The Wedding Bride got everything right about Stella's relationship with Ted, both the intended antagonist and his best friend, despite that he knows it really didn't because he was there. *While Royce is discussing the movie with her friends, Jed Mosley's similarities with Ted are mentioned, including the butterfly tattoo, first seen in , the red cowboy boots from , their pronounciation of "encyclopedia" seen in , and Ted's battle with the goat from . *"Baby Doll" was previously used by Barney in ("Drop the act, baby doll! Daddy's home!"). Ted also says "I'm back, baby doll!" upon both of his drunken returns to MacLaren's in . *Future Ted censors Barney "the F-word", saying "kiss" instead. He's done this previously in with "grinch" instead of "the C-word", in with "stuff" instead of "shit", in with "bagpipes" to mean sex, in with a "thumbs up" to mean the finger, and throughout the series with "eating a sandwich" to mean smoking marijuana. *The episode also reveals Tony's last name, Grafanello, which has never been mentioned since his debut in . *Robin mentions the propaganda footage of Kim Jong-il riding a horse, which she first noted in as part of a Korean channel that often defeats her network in the ratings. *In this episode Robin complains about Marshall being "too nice" because he helped some people rob an apartment, mistakenly thinking he was helping them move. However, in she herself did the same thing with Barney. Gallery Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *In , claimed, that Barney never slept with a fatty. However in the last scene of this episode, one fat woman in the back carries a baggage called "Slept with Barney" (as some other women in this scene). **One possible explanation is that the woman got fat after her encounter with Barney, allowing the statement to remain true. *The episode mentions the fight with the goat, however when the fight happened it was Ted's 31st birthday. He was no longer with Stella, she could not know about it. **It is also true, however, that Ted has been in contact with Tony (and/or Stella), the screenwriter of the film, at least once (the time he accepts the job of architecture professor at university), which could slightly imply that he has let it slip to him. *In the episode As Fast As She Can, Ted has acted out like a hero when he saved Stella and Tony's relationship by talking to Tony. He also refused all the offers by Tony. It is highly improbable that after Ted has been so cool, and so integral to their relationship becoming this successful, that they would repay their gratitude by making such a film. Allusions and Outside References *Barney alludes to and the character , by describing a place where Marshall's overt geniality is normal as a street where a giant yellow bird lives. *Ted mentions during the bar scene with Royce and her friends. *According to Robin, North Korean leader ranked The Wedding Bride as his second favorite movie. *Instead of seeing The Wedding Bride, Marshall states that he wanted to watch again. *Marshall said that he thought that the movie was about him. *The "baggages" in the background include being a fan of the , believing that is still alive and "Slept with Barney". *Jed Mosely's catchphrase in the The Wedding Bride was also one of Josh Radnor's lines in :"No can dosville, babydoll", also in Ted uses the catchphrase 'no can dos' when Marshall asked him went to the roof. *Jed Mosely is playing the arcade version of . Music *Play - * - (mostly used in the movie The Wedding Bride) Other Notes *Guest can also be seen with Josh Radnor in his 2010 directorial debut, . Guests * - Royce * - Movie Tony * - Movie Stella * - Jed Mosley *Arshad Aslam - Brian *Jeremy Glazer - Bruce *Jacob Hopkins - Billy *Gloria Calderon Kellett - Rachel *Miranda Lilley - Patricia * - Minister Reception Donna Bowman of rated the episode with a grade B-. http://www.avclub.com/articles/the-wedding-bride,41251/ Amanda Sloane Murray of gave the episode a grade of 9.3. She stated that the concept of a romantic comedy within a romantic comedy was a challenge for the writers, given the task of creating a fictional movie for the episode and casting actors who have themselves played characters in romantic comedies. http://au.tv.ign.com/articles/109/1090709p1.html DeAnn Welker of rated the episode with a grade B-. http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how_i_met_your_mother/the_wedding_bride_1.php References External Links * * * Category:Episodes Category:Season 5